Drop it, Potter
by catgirl234
Summary: How Harry and Draco finally came out. Fifth year AU. Drarry. Fluffy.
AN: I, sadly, do not own the genius of any of these characters. That right belongs to our beloved Queen Rowling.

Also, the idea for this story came from a textpost from Potterlovesblondes on Tumblr, and it was too adorable and my imagination ran away with it.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, miserably picking at his dinner. His OWL exams were starting next week, and all of the studying that Hermione had both him and Ron doing, not to mention the DA meetings, meant that he had very little time to see Draco. He knew it shouldn't be this hard, but since nobody else knew they were dating, much less actually friendly towards one another, they couldn't seek each other out during classes. Neither of them actually had a problem with everyone else finding out, but the uncertainty over Voldemort's return and everyone labeling Harry as dangerous and delusional left them hesitant to be open about it.

Glancing across the hall, Harry saw Draco flash him a quick smile before turning back to Zambini and the conversation next to him. The brief moment lifted Harry's dull mood, and he returned to eating his dinner with more energy than he had before. Hermione noticed and glanced behind her to see if she could figure out what caused his sudden change in mood. Shaking her head, she turned back and launched into her plan for the evening.

"We really ought to spend some time tonight going over potions theory. Neither of you did very well on the practice exam that Snape gave us, and I still don't understand the reactions involved in sleeping drafts." Harry stopped listening. It didn't matter if he paid attention now or not, she would give the same spiel when they reach the library later.

Just then Filch came loping across the Great Hall to their current headmistress. Whatever it was that he had to tell her, had the blood draining from her face. His guess was Peeves, since the twins were sitting on his right. Umbridge stood from her seat and followed Filch back out the hall.

"Ready for a bit of fun, Harry?" Fred turned to him with a grin across his face. "We've got students from each of the houses in on this one, even from Slytherin."

George winked at Harry as the doors to the entrance Hall closed behind Umbridge and Filch, and he cast a silencing spell on the doors, before getting up to stand on top of the table.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

All at once, students all across the hall stood up and started throwing food. There was barely a break between when everyone Fred and George had recruited started and the other students joining in. Harry looked up at the staff table, only to see that it was empty and Professor McGonagall's robes disappearing behind the door on the far end. He smiled and stood up, launching a spoonful of mashed potatoes towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Harry Potter, you better stop before Umbridge catches you. You don't need another detention." Hermione's disapproving glare should have made him feel guilty, but any regret he had about joining the fight fled when he saw a laughing Draco Malfoy on the other side of the hall flinging a pasty into the face of a now fuming Pansy Parkinson.

Deciding to ignore Hermione, Harry turned to Ron and grinned. The two of them quickly ran around to the other side of the table to join the throng of people, while others were fleeing to the edges of the room which were currently food free. Within twenty minutes, everybody was so covered in food and packed together in the center of the hall that houses had become irrelevant and everyone was a target. Harry found Draco amid the chaos, and felt his heart flutter to see his immaculate and haughty boyfriend covered in bits of food smiling as he only did when he was with Harry where no one else could see.

"Everyone will drop what they are doing immediately," Umbridge's magnified voice echoed across the Great Hall and everyone froze. Harry locked eyes with Draco, whose smile had been replaced by one of horror. A thought crossed Harry's mind, and he smirked. As everyone started walking back towards their tables, Harry kept his eyes trained on Draco and took a step towards him.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Draco's expression changed to one of confusion. "Gryffindor is behind y… OH."

When Harry saw the recognition in Draco's eyes, his smirk grew wider. He continued forward to where Draco had remained frozen until he stood right in from of him. He winked at him, then stepped to the side, and in one swift movement, picked Draco up so that he was cradled in Harry's arms.

"Potter, no. I swear to Merlin Harry, if you drop me," Harry silenced him with a kiss before immediately letting go of Draco. Harry looked up to see the reactions of everyone else in the room; he knew he would have several seconds before Draco reacted. The expressions he saw on his peers ranged from disgust (several slytherins), silent knowing (Hermione), and outrage (Ginny) to sickly (Ron, who nodded weakly when he saw Harry looking at him).

"Fine. See if you get any now, Potter." Either Draco didn't realize how loud he had been, or just how silent the Great Hall was, but the whole of the hall heard him and Harry couldn't help it. He doubled over laughing at the whole thing. Even the stinging hex Draco hit him with couldn't quiet the laughter raking through his body.

Standing upright, he saw Draco smiling at him faintly and he knew that he was forgiven. He pulled Draco into him, kissing him again. This time he didn't let go, it was worth it just to be near Draco again.

"DETENTION POTTER!"

Definitely worth it.


End file.
